


Tumblr Drabble #36

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Prompt: in 14x13, Mary disappears in front of John before Sam and Dean could return to the bunker and explain what happened - stargazingbros





	Tumblr Drabble #36

She’s just as beautiful as the day he married her.

John leans against the doorframe, watching as she moves around the kitchen. There’s not much counter space, so she’s using the table as her prep space. She found a big glass bowl from somewhere and is dumping the meat into it.

“Never seems like it should come out as good as it does,” John observes with a grin.

She glances up and laughs. His stomach does that happy flip he never thought he would feel again.

“I’m always a little surprised, too,” she replies, adding the cheese to the mix and picking up a wooden spoon.

“Guess that’s where the ‘surprise’ part comes from.”

John steps down into the kitchen and crosses to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. She fits so perfectly against him

Until she doesn’t. Until he gives her a gentle squeeze and his arms slip right through her body.

“Mary?”

“John?” she gasps, dropping the spoon and whirling to face him.

It’s like she’s... fading. He can see through her and when he reaches for her face, he only touches air.

And then... there’s nothing.

“Mary?” he whimpers, swiping helplessly at the empty air even though he knows in his heart it won’t do anything.

He knows in his heart that she’s gone.


End file.
